


Calling

by daiowl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiowl/pseuds/daiowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai felt his powers stirring, and he couldn't resist their calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wild idea I had, but I'm not sure where I'm going with it anymore. Posting it here in hopes of re-inspiring myself. ^^

He could feel it, that urge. It was a need that flowed like lava under his skin, traveling through his veins with a heat that was almost unbearable. Kai almost fears that one day, he won’t be able to withstand it and will be burned from the inside out, reducing him to ash and ending his existence like the wick of a candle burning itself up, leaving only melted wax and fading warmth.

From the first moment of his consciousness, the very second he was brought into this world, he could feel the other pieces of his soul. They were spread across this plane and the next; coexisting in different realms beyond what his eyes could see, but what his heart knew and could feel.

Mama, he called them. His kings—they called for him, their unique voices whispering and caressing his skin like phantom hands, and he knew he could not resist them. His existence, his power, this is what made it so that he could not disobey their calls. If they reached out for him, uttered his name, he was drawn to them, even in a world similar to his but different in its entirety.

Kai is shaken from his thoughts, glancing down at his hands as his power begins to thrum through his veins, and he has only a moment to brace himself before he’s being called once again.  
Like a flame in a harsh wind, he's gone.


	2. Of Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo's love isn't enough to keep Kai a part of his world.

Kyungsoo had never been angrier in his life. He could feel the cement crunching beneath his feet as he walked, his power growing steadily more unstable as he lost control of his emotions. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to tear the world apart. He rubbed harshly at his eyes, willing his angry tears away as he thought about the past few months. He had spent countless hours trying to solve the mystery that surrounded his life, but more so trying to figure him out.

Kyungsoo remembers the day he met Kai; it was the clearest memory he had of this life, and it was one of the only things he was certain. Kai is a creature like he is, not quite human; and yet Kai holds the façade while hiding his power just as Kyungsoo does. They both exist on this planet, both terrifyingly different and yet Kyungsoo feels a link between them, proving they may be more alike than anything else.

It had been a summer day, and Kyungsoo’s loneliness had become overwhelming. He had no family; why, he couldn’t find a reason for it. It just was, just as he was and just as everything else exists with purpose. However, Kyungsoo didn’t know his purpose. The first memory he had was of the warm Earth beneath his body, how it resonated with his mind, and he could feel it just as he felt his beating heart. He couldn’t remember before that moment, only past it, and he felt as if he’d never find answers. He had only is name, but no records of his existence anywhere to prove he had even been born. Hell, he could have fallen from the sky, and all he’d have to do is figure out how to get back home. So, he had decided, it would be best to search for anything about himself in the meantime.

He had been walking through an empty field at the time; Kyungsoo was sure in that moment he would have given up and fallen into a crater and become one with the ground beneath his feet, when he appeared. Kyungsoo could only curse and jump back slightly when the boy had appeared so suddenly in front of him, wisps of darkness curling about him before dissipating into the air around him. Kyungsoo stood his ground against this new being, staring into lazy eyes that looked as if he had just woken up from a long sleep.

Kyungsoo couldn’t have been more surprised than when that mere boy, who looked no older than him, took a wobbly step towards him, then fell to one knee before him. Caught between helping him up and moving back slightly, Kyungsoo was so distracted he almost didn’t hear that sensual voice whisper to him. “Mama…”

Kyungsoo felt a tremor move through his body, and suddenly the only thing that mattered was this creature before him. He studied the boy closer, taking in the slightly frizzy, dark hair, the lithe form kneeling before him as if he was crafted by a god. Is this what is meant by love at first sight—or obsession?

“W-what did you call me?” Kyungsoo asked, taking a step closer to the other, and he suddenly had this intense wave of want for him. He wanted to hold him, and then it hit him suddenly; Kyungsoo’s loneliness was gone with the newfound presence before him. It was as if a piece of him had been found, and he could feel a sense of completeness overcoming him.

“Mama,” the other whispered again, as he stared up at the other intently. “…it means highness.”  
Kyungsoo felt his jaw drop. “Highness? Why are you calling me that?” Maybe he had misunderstood the other. “Because you are my king,” the other replied, as if it was common sense. “I came because you called for me.” Kyungsoo felt floored by his answer. Was he royalty? And how had he called for the other? He had so many questions that needed to be answered now more so than ever before. And despite the newfound information, which may give him an idea as to who he is, he felt wary. Did he really want to know the answer to his questions? Was he really ready for what could be revealed?

Kyungsoo figured it would turn out for the best. But first, “What can I call you?” he asked, and he reached a hand out to smooth the other’s hair, relishing in the softness. He hadn’t realized just how lonely he was until he came in contact with another.

The other seemed to consider this for a moment, before replying, “Kai,” and he closed his eyes and leaned into Kyungsoo’s touch. Kyungsoo would swear he could hear him practically purring in delight. And that was how it all began.

Ever since that day, Kai had stayed by his side, a constant companion in his newfound world, and Kyungsoo found the time passing quickly as he spent it with the other. For a moment, he felt as if nothing in the world could go wrong. But Kyungsoo realized now that he couldn't have been more wrong. There are harsher things in this world than death.

It had happened on a rainy day. Kyungsoo was lounging on their sofa, Kai wrapped around his middle and between his legs; it was one of those moments where Kyungsoo could just admire the other for every detail undisturbed. He let his thoughts wander at these times, but rarely thought too deeply on anything. He never questioned where Kai got his money, because neither of them worked. Kyungsoo just decided if it was good, don’t try to fix it. He was content to deal with any consequences when they arose, but for now, he only had time for Kai.

Kyungsoo didn't realize he was staring out the window until he felt a chill near his stomach, drawing his attention to the other in his lap. What he saw made his heart stop. Kai was looking at him intently, and Kyungsoo could see those faint tendrils of—smoke?—creep along Kai’s body, and he barely had a second before Kai whispered, “I’m sorry,” and disappeared completely, leaving Kyungsoo frantic and panicked.

\--

As he pulled himself from the memory, Kyungsoo felt his power bubble over, like a pot filled to the brim and set to boiling. He could barely contain the rage as he clenched his teeth and stomped angrily at the ground, unaware of the crater he created around his feet. Just as he thought he’d go on a murdering rampage, he felt the slight change in the air, just like he had that fateful day. He barely had time to turn when he found himself with the company of none other than Kai.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help himself as he started in on the other, one hand wrapping around the other’s throat as he pulled Kai closer to him, his teeth set in a gnashing snarl as he felt all his emotions take hold. “Why did you leave me?” he asked, barely containing his voice to a whisper, when he felt like he could scream at the other. “Why did you leave me with so much, and yet take away everything?”

Kai simply stared into the other’s eyes, and replied in the same whispered tone that Kyungsoo remembered, “Because you didn’t want me enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit my [tumblr](http://www.kpopowl.tumblr.com) or my [livejournal](http://heinne.livejournal.com/) if you want to make fic requests! ♥


End file.
